Part Of Me
by LucySpiller
Summary: What happens when Aria is made to leave Rosewood and has left all her family and friends behind to protect them from the secrets she has.
1. Prologue

Hello! So I know I have many other fictions going ahead at the moment, but I couldn't help but write this up when I had the idea. It's based upon Katy Perry's song 'Part Of Me' just to help set the background it's based upon Aria having to move away from everything and keeping her secrets. More will be revealed…

**Part Of Me**

_Prologue:_

Aria Montgomery brushed the stray piece of hair comfortly behind her left ear, noticing the small gentle curl at the end of the strand. She had also noticed the bags beneath her eyes that were ever growing and the dark circles that only made her face look more shattered.

She had been driving since the sun had risen, the dark sky outside highlighted the amount of time she had been in the same position, her chair beginning to mould to her own petite body shape and the surroundings around her feeling too familiar. She had seen many different types of landscapes on her way, noticing there were only so many rivers and hills you can see before you feel like you're travelling in a huge circle with no actual direction.

In the back of the car, covering the seats was items of clothing, a few tops, a random skirt and nesccary jumpers in case of a cold evening which she predicted as she headed south. She had also packed in a smaller bag hidden under the chair bath essentials and face wipes and all the usual's that would be needed. She had brought along with her a few blankets, one to which she had since was a baby and her mother had given her that never left her side, and the other was a cheap one she picked up from the top of her bed before she left. Inside the wrapped blankets she included the photos frames that she kept upon her dressing table. These she would never part with nor forget. She needed the memories to keep her going, to let her know the decisions she was making would be nesccary for the people in the frames she loved.

She saw the sign ahead on the highway, indicating 200yards til her turn off was. She breathed ever so deeply, the oxygen instantly filling her lungs up as she breathed carbon dioxide back out before indicating the car down the road that went down into a dropping hill.

She noticed the small town ahead of her, the sign welcoming you into the sand like area. She drove even slower through the town, noticing the way the town worked; the shops were busy and full of pleasant people doing their everyday and nesccary shopping for items. The amount of people stood in the street chatting only reminded Aria of back home. She noticed the road names, a few of them only making her chuckle lightly. She quickly grabbed the piece of paper from her bag reading the address of where she would be staying and renting out. _"31 densent street" _she read out quietly to herself, still looking from left to right to try find the road. Within 20yards she found the road and checked in her wing mirror before indicating down it. Slowly travelling up the road til she found the house and managed to park her car in a spot exactly outside of her new home.

She got out of the car, taking the key out of the machine and putting it quickly into the bag she had left next to her on the passenger seat before grabbing the bag itself and taking it out. She reached into a small pocket of her bag, pulling out the silver key and placed it into the hole on the door and turned til a small click indicated that it was ready to be pushed opened.

This would be her _new home, a new start, a new adventure. _


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for your amazing responses! I have a few ideas for this so it's just getting them out of my brain! Enjoy and review please!

**Chapter One**

Aria walked into the open planned small apartment. She studied the walls seeing the white walls which reflected well with the patio doors allowing in the nesccary light to make the room feel like home. She opened the doors revealing the small hidden garden behind the house and the plants, which only reminded her of her mother she left behind. She went back into the house observing the kitchen and seeing how clean it appeared to be, with recent appliances connected on the worktops. She went into her bedroom, a double bed covered with appropriate pillows to suit the light blue theme that was covering the walls and the duvet cover. Overall her new home seemed pleasant and felt like it would be suitable. Apart of her just wanted to go home and be with the people who loved, who needed her. But she knew if she stayed one by one they would disappear from her life.

She went back to the car, beginning to put the items from the backseat into the house into the designed places. First the clothes that she laid out, grabbing the hangers and putting them away into the closed door wardrobe. She went and got her toiletries and put these inside the bathroom in the small wooden cabinet doors that were provided. She also got her photo frames and put them at either side of her bed on the cabinets, knowing that when she slept they would always be close by.

After she had sorted out what she could she grabbed her bags and her keys locked up before heading into the town. She had brought along her savings account which supplied enough for the journey down here, nesccary items and the rent on the apartment for several months, though she soon knew this money would ran out and a job would be the way forward. With a job brought distraction, something Aria needed to stop her thinking of her old life, her old home.

She walked around, beginning to understand how the town worked, and how the roads connected, almost not having to use the small map she took along with the journey. She decided not to drive, wanting to get used to be around others and also feeling like she could do with the fresh air after the drive she had just done. She went into a small shop, picking up a few pieces of fruit and calculated the price of the items inside her head taking them to the til and handing the correct change over. "You're new here right?" the shopkeeper asked. He had owned this shop and grandparents before him. He knew everyone that lived in the village and always could spot a new face.

Aria shyly nodded. This was the first person she had spoken to and it only scared her more. "Yes" she smiled. She didn't know what to say. Not too much.

The shopkeeper could see she was nervous and he was used to the new faces feeling scared or worried. "I'm bill. And my wife over there" he pointed to a small woman who was filling some stock up and turned her head sharply smiling. "Her name is Sandra" he smiled. Aria smiled back. She was beginning to feel more comfortable around this man.

"I'm Aria" she waved the man's hand as he extended his arm towards her space.

"So what brings you here?" he asked. He had heard many different stories of how people had moved away, different colleges, simply found a place and just left. He wouldn't be surprised.

Aria shrugged gently, she wanted to say the truth but even she didn't know the truth. "I guess, it was time for me to move on" she simply replied. She didn't want to give too much away but enough for him to leave her alone for the time being. He simply nodded at her knowing she wasn't going to be saying anymore to her tonight.

Aria went to leave when she quickly turned around heading towards the counter and seeing Bill look up at her re-entrance back near him. "Do you know if anywhere has any jobs available?" she felt rude for asking but felt like this was the first person in this town she trusted enough to be rejected by.

He smiled, grabbing a piece of paper and writing down an address. Handing her the torn paper and letting her breath deeply as she thanked him before quickly hurrying out the shop and heading towards the address provided. She was lucky enough to find out that the place was a small restaurant old fashioned styled. She walk into the building, the place was small diner, several people sat around the bar that was shaped in an oval. She noticed the workers were wearing a light pink uniform and were all friendly and smiling at her customers. She walked over to the bar and sat down at a chair waiting to be served and could then ask for the job. She received a drink on the house on her new arrival to the town and began chatting with the manager as she discussed several other jobs she had already had and her interest and hobbies.

"Well, your hired" the manager smiled, shaking her head. Aria looked disbelieved that he had just hired her. She didn't hand him no ID, no proof of what she was saying. She finally felt safe in this town; it was a caring, respectful and delightful atmosphere with genuine people.

"When do you want me to start?" Aria asked. She hoped her hours would be flexible and would be easy. She hadn't had many jobs in the past and didn't expect to go into long hours straight away.

He looked at the calendar flicking gently through the pages quickly before responding to her question. "Can you start tomorrow, and then I'll give you a schedule of your hours? The normal work period is 4-10" he informed her, seeing her nod along. She was happy with that.

She left the diner, with a bag full of her uniform that the manager, Paul, had handed her and asked for her to wear tomorrow night and every other night at work unless told not to do so, she put the keys into the apartment and gently fell onto the sofa, pulling her feet up and cuddling into the pillows behind her. The sound of her phone vibrating in her bag alerted her and she crept up pulling out the phone and seeing the message.

"_You can go so far before I find you Aria – A"_


	3. Chapter 2

Hello! SO sorry for not updating as quickly as I would have hoped. A-Levels are such stressful things! Hoping to keep on track with everything!

Chapter Two

Aria studied the text again, seeing the screen begin to blur within her own eye sight. How had –A found her, why was she so important? She had done as –A told her those weeks ago, making her leave everyone/everything she loved behind her so that this cruel person couldn't ruin their lives nor her's anymore. Aria was stupid enough to believe this was the end of this, but of course it wouldn't be that simple. Without hesitation she quickly turned the phone off hiding it under the sofa as a way of forgetting it ever existed and tried to close her eyes as she pulled the blanket around her body tighter.

Without realising she drifted off into her sleep, the dreams being possessed by evil and memories of those past weeks flooding her mind while she was unconscious. She got up quickly, brushing back the stray hairs and gained enough energy to make herself a cup of tea to help her fully wake up and allow her to begin the tough process of heading back into the town of where she only knew 3 people and would begin to register to all the health centres that were nesccary.

She went into her bedroom, and pulled out a comfortable baggy top with some plain jeans and put on her favourite converses before grabbing her bag which was full of the nessescites for the day and then left locking the door behind her.

She began walking down the street, the houses and shops on either side of the bricky path were beginning to feel familiar and she began realising how to get around this small location she was stuck in. the sign above the door indicating 'doctors' was her first stop. She had promised just about everyone back home that if she ever went away she'd take good care of herself. Of course they meant when she went away to university, not when she runaway without a single word to anyone. She looked in seeing the dozens of people seated, some reading magazines, and small children playing with books and toys in the corner then to the side was the desk. She walked up confidently to the middle aged woman who smiled only too pleased to help her.

"Hello, my name is Aria, and I'm new to your town. I was wondering if I could register with this clinic" Aria seemed nervous, but the woman only smiled and handed her a form with instructions on them.

"Thank you" Aria removed herself from the desk, sitting down comfortably on one of the chairs that was available and began filling in the form. She was going through the questions, reading them loudly in her head as she either ticked or crossed the box or wrote in the nesccary details that needed to be provided. She struck upon one question, something she hadn't even considered, something she completely forgot to look into before she left, nor was it the main priority in her life with all of the –A drama recently.

'_Are you, or could you be pregnant?' _

Aria froze. Re-reading the question over and over. Was she? Wasn't she? Before she left her and Ezra had always been close, and intimate for sure. But she wasn't so sure anymore. Before she'd keep track on that sort of thing and so would he, always making sure every time was safe and they were both comfortable. But in this second Aria was confused by when she could remember her last period and when she was last feeling not so under the weather and exhausted. The only thing in the back of her mind which didn't lead to her the positive conclusion was she wasn't being sick as of yet.

She got herself back up and went towards the lady again, handing her the form. "I couldn't answer one question" Aria's head sank and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. She had never been in this situation before and never without her mother by her side. Right now she would have loved her mom here, she would have known how to deal with this, she would have shouted but right now Aria needed someone to shout at her and tell her how to handle everything and what to do.

The lady from the desk got up quickly and exited. She came back within in seconds and spoke quickly to Aria. "Our doctor, Doctor. Simms is a lovely lady and she will be your assigned doctor. She is free right now if you want to go see her and have tests done?" the woman offered Aria and she nodded eagerly back. She needed to know either way and if this was happening she had to plan ahead and be prepared for what was coming.

Aria quietly walked through into the room where the receptionist had suggested, knocking patiently onto the door before hearing a femine voice command for her to come in. she walked into the small room, the doctor in front had long brown hair, a fair completion and was smiling towards Aria. she pointed to the chair opposite her desk for the young patient to sit in.

"So what can i do for you today...Aria?" she looked at the piece of paper for the young lady name on before using her name to make her feel less scared and intimated.

"I think i might be" she couldn't even say the last word. she didn't dare. the small tears began to release themselves onto her cheek and before she knew it the doctor had moved her chair closer to Aria's with an arm around her and a box of tissues in her other hand. "Thank you" Aria spoke through her sobs.

"What do you think about us, doing a few tests, while you're here then we'll let you know with an appointment tomorrow?" the doctor suggested, seeing Aria nod sweetly beyond exhausted from her crying.


End file.
